Heartbeat Song
Heartbeat Song by Kelly Clarkson is in the JD: Meant To Be episodes The First Kiss That Wasn't Sadness and Heartbeat Songs . It is sung by Dancer and Ballerina. In The First Kiss That Wasn't Sadness, they sing the song to heal after their date. In Heartbeat Songs, it is remastered to show Demancer's love and how far they've come relationship-wise since the first season. Lyrics Both: ''' This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it Been so long I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, up all night long Oh up, up all night long '''Dancer: You, where the hell did you come from? You're a different, different kind of fun And I'm so used to feeling numb Ballerina: Now, I've got pins and needles on my tongue Anticipating what's to come Like a finger on a loaded gun I can feel it rising Temperature inside me Haven't felt it for a lifetime Both: This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it Been so long I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, up all night long Oh up, up all night long This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it Turned it on But I know you can take it up, up, up, up all night long Oh up, up all night long (all night long) Dancer: ''' I, I wasn't even gonna go out But I never would have had a doubt If I'd have known where I'd be now '''Ballerina: Your kiss on my lips And my kiss on your lips Oh, I could do this for a lifetime Both: This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it Been so long I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, up all night long Oh, up, up all night long This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it Turned it on But I know you can take it up, up, up, up all night long Oh up, up all night long Dancer: Until tonight I only dreamed about you I can't believe I ever breathed without you Baby, you make me feel alive and brand new Bring it one more time, one more time Ballerina: This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it Been so long I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, up all night long Oh, up, up all night long This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it Turned it on But I know you can take it up, up, up, up all night long Oh, up, up all night long Dancer: This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it Been so long I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, up all night long Oh, up, up all night long Ballerina: This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it Turned it on But I know you can take it up, up, up, up all night long Oh, up, up all night long Video Category:JD: Meant To Be Category:JD: Meant To Be Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Ballerina Category:Dancer Category:Covers Category:Duets